


Where You Belong

by ellibot (solversonlou)



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Codependency, M/M, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solversonlou/pseuds/ellibot
Summary: “What did we do?” The weight of Elliot’s chest is crushing as he sinks to the floor of his apartment, back pressed to the door. Thousands of lives. All ended. All because of him.Set after 3x06.





	Where You Belong

“What did we do?” The weight of Elliot’s chest is crushing as he sinks to the floor of his apartment, back pressed to the door. Thousands of lives. All ended. All because of him. Tears brim in his eyes as he yells, fists slamming against the hardwood floor. “What the _fuck_ did we do?”

“ _We_ didn’t do anything,” Mr. Robot is on his knees, facing Elliot with wide eyes and a panicked justification to his tone. He presses his hands to Elliot’s biceps, shakes him lightly. “Look at me! This isn’t our fault!”

“We’re terrorists!” Elliot yells, eyes snapping open to look at Robot. He’s too distressed as his hands scramble for Robot's jacket to even realise that this is the first time they’ve been separate in a long time.

Robot’s gaze is soft, sympathetic, and it brings Elliot back to all the times he’d been there for him, comforted him when he’d needed it the most.

Choking back a sob, Elliot crashes against Robot, face burying into his shoulder.

Robot’s arms circle him immediately, a broad palm cradling his back as he wraps Elliot up in him, cheek pressed to Elliot’s temple, eyes sliding shut, “You’re not a terrorist. It was them. You can’t trust them. I’m here now, Elliot.”

Elliot’s fingernails scratch against the material of Robot’s jacket as he pulls back, hands moving to Robot’s cheeks. His thumbs stroke over the salt and pepper stubble of his face, and Robot blinks down at him with tears in his eyes, ones that match Elliot’s own.

“If you protect me,” Elliot says, voice low as his gaze flicker across his other half’s face. His lips curl into a sad smile, like he’s still trying to make sense of it all. “I’ll protect you. Like you promised… in the graveyard and prison.”

“Please don’t get rid of me again,” Robot’s voice is hesitant, shaky as if he doesn’t quite believe Elliot’s words.

Elliot bridges the gap between them, lips pressing against Robot’s in a rushed, messy clash, like he’s hungry for a sense of semblance between the two of them.

Robot’s eyes slide shut, fingers curling into Elliot’s hoodie as he responds to the kiss, lips moving against Elliot’s mouth.

Pulling away, Elliot’s forehead presses against Robot’s, his eyes closing as he nods, “I’ll keep you here… where you belong. With me.”

\- - -

"That's it, Elliot," Robot's low words serve as encouragement, gaze half lidded as he looks up at the man that moves above him. The heels of his feet dig into Elliot's back, legs circled around his waist, groaning when Elliot's hips rock forward at a certain angle. "It's just us now, kiddo."

Elliot grunts against Robot's lips as he kisses him, messy but with a certain tenderness that he's not felt for a long time. It had been so long since the last time they were together that Elliot had almost forgotten what Robot felt like, but the scratch of the older man's stubble against his cheek brings him back, along with the warmth of his body below him.

"Did you mean it?" Robot asks, voice soft as he kisses Elliot's neck. He presses his nose to the crook of Elliot's shoulder, broad palms mapping his biceps.

"Yes," Elliot promises, lips brushing against Robot's forehead as he moves, groaning at the tight heat that surrounds him. "I won't let them take you away again."

Robot cranes his neck up to kiss Elliot again, their noses bumping as he crushes their mouths together, arms circling his other half's shoulders.

"Thank you," Robot says the words like a mantra, inbetween short lasting but desperate kisses. "Thank you. This is all we need. You're all I need."

The rolling pace of Elliot's hips come to a halt as the heat building in his abdomen pulses through him and he comes, spilling into Robot with a gasped grunt, fingertips pressing hard into the flesh of Robot's hips.

"Good boy," Robot praises, the words making Elliot's already flushed skin burn hotter as Robot gazes up at him, lips parted and breath coming out quick. "I'm so close, Elliot."

Elliot's fingers curl around Robot, his hips still moving in shallow rocks against the older man, despite the oversensitivity of it all, guiding Robot along.

"Elliot," Robot gasps, blunt nails digging crescent shapes into Elliot's arms as he spills between them. He bridges the gap between them again, mouths at the seam of Elliot's lips as Elliot's palm braces itself on his shoulder, pulling out of him slowly.

"Thank you," Elliot says in the aftermath, head pressed to Robot's chest, an arm draped across him. His hazy eyes blink into the darkness of his room, the darkness that had felt crushingly lonely over the past weeks. 

Now, with the familiar comfort of Robot besides him, he finds himself drifting off, safe in the knowledge that Robot will be there when he wakes up, and he won't have to face the horrors of what they'd been forced to do alone.

"This is where you belong," Robot reassures him, echoing Elliot's own words. "Here, with me."

**Author's Note:**

> tfw ellibot is your number 1 ship for this fandom and u wonder what that says about u
> 
> i love this co-dependant pseudo-incest-selfcest mess tbh


End file.
